


Kiss with a Fist

by thejewishdisneyprincess



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Rey and Kylo are in a band together, Reylo Band AU, hilarity and sexy times ensue, i might up the rating on this later who knows, kylo is an angsty song writer, reylo au, slow burn for the love but the sex will be here soon, they hate each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejewishdisneyprincess/pseuds/thejewishdisneyprincess
Summary: A Reylo AU where Rey and Ben are in a band together and they constantly butt heads. But like also start hooking up. But like also hate each other. What could possibly go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Blood sticks, sweat drips,  
Break the lock if it don’t fit,  
A kick in the teeth is good for some,  
A kiss with a fist is better than none”  
-Kiss with a Fist, Florence and the Machine

The building was choked with bodies as Ben pushed through to the bar. Getting the bartender’s attention he practically yelled, “Two shots of whatever’s strongest!” 

He honestly just needed anything to calm his nerves right now. Everything with this new band had been going really well, but first performances with a new group were always tricky. He thought they sounded pretty great and his bandmates allowed him more creative control with the music than anyone else ever had. Everyone except Rey. God, why did that girl have to be so fucking difficult? It’s like she was put on this Earth specifically to piss him off. 

He regretted the addition of their new lead singer ten minutes into Rey’s first rehearsal. She’d walked into the house and, without missing a beat, had undermined him every chance she got. If she didn’t have the voice of a goddamned angel Ben would have left that day.  
Who gave her the right to have and opinion on how his songs should sound anyway? Poe would chide him and say that since it was a team effort the songs really belonged to all of them, but that asshole wasn’t the one spending every waking moment perfecting them.  
A pair of shot glasses filled with a clear liquid were set down in front of him and a small hand with dark blue fingernails grabbed one before he could even blink. Turning in shock to see Rey down one of his shots, he made a noise oddly close to a growl. Giving her a quick once over, he couldn’t help but notice she was wearing a flowy, green tank top that showed off her tattoos and the tight black jeans that always framed her ass just right. Not that he cared. 

Rey widened her eyes, looking up at him and feigning innocence. “Oh, was that yours?”  
Ben rolled his eyes and took his other shot, silently wishing he’d had a chaser. “You’re lucky there’s so many fucking people in here.”  
“Or you’d do what, exactly?” she said, raising an eyebrow in challenge. 

Taking a deep breath he lowered his voice enough that only she would hear, “Take my shit again and you’ll find out.”  
He stormed off backstage, leaving what he hoped was a stunned Rey at the bar. Now was as good a time as any to start warming up and at least he was too frustrated to be nervous now.

**************  
Rey decided to stay at the bar for a few more minutes after watching Ben storm off. She wanted to spend as little time as possible backstage with Ben before their set started, since he was now in a particularly bad mood. Sure, she had been trying to get a rise out of him just now, but he made it too easy. And she didn’t hate the way he’d lower his voice to her when he was trying to hold his shit together. Not that it mattered at all. 

Besides, Finn and Rose were supposed to show up soon, and she was hoping to say a quick hello and make sure they got settled. Rey’d harassed them enough into coming so much it was the least she could do. Although if they didn’t show up, she’d be more than a little annoyed considering Finn had been the one to make her try-out for this fucking band in the first place. His boyfriend, Poe, was a drummer and had been trying to get one together for ages. 

Overall, she genuinely was enjoying herself. Music was one of the only things that kept her going through all of her foster homes, giving her a therapeutic release for everything she kept pent up. Ben Solo, though, he was a fucking piece of work. From the moment she walked into that house, Ben had been nothing but utterly rude to her. He was so controlling and completely unreceptive to criticism. If he wasn’t such a goddamn musical genius she would’ve quit the first day. 

Yeah, she did things to get under his skin now, but he was an ass either way. She may as well have fun with it. Rey had no idea how someone as charismatic and kind as Poe could have a friend as brooding and standoffish as Ben. 

“Rey! Hey, Rey, over here!” Rose was waving to her across the bar, dragging Finn through the throng of people. Pushing away from the bar, Rey made to meet them halfway. She caught them both in an awkward side hug half shoved onto a stool.

“Order or move!” A stranger shouted, as Rose promptly flipped them off. 

Rey giggled, “I was beginning to worry you guys were blowing me off.” 

“Never, Peanut, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Finn beamed at her.

Rey heard something vaguely resembling her name and turned to see Poe waving her toward backstage. “Sorry to kiss and run, but it’s time. Wish me luck!”  
********  
Their set went off without a hitch. Well, almost without a hitch. It went off with a few hitches, she supposed. For their first performance together, though, they sounded pretty damn good. Rey had decided to get a few more drinks with her friends after being shooed away from the rest of the equipment and was on her way to slightly past tipsy when the rest of the band made their way to their table. Phasma plopped down next to Rose, offering an introduction and Hux soon found a seat as well, next to Ben.

“Awesome job tonight, guys,” Poe sat down and wrapping an arm around Finn, “Next rounds on me! It’s time to celebrate.”

Turns out the next several rounds were on Poe, Rey had lost count around 3. Excusing herself, she walked to the bathroom for what must have been the millionth time. The restrooms were toward the back of the bar down a short hallway. She made her way around the corner and ran head first into a brick wall. No, not a wall. Walls don’t wear black t-shirts. They also don’t grunt out things like, “Watch it.”

“Sorry, can’t seem to stop looking at my feet.” She giggled, glancing up to see none other than the bane of her existence. She hadn’t even noticed him leave the table. Ben placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her, but they were gone as fast as they’d come. 

“Try looking in front of you next time.” He sneered.

“Yeah, well, maybe you should try pulling that stick out your ass.” He loved rolling his eyes, didn’t he?

“I don’t have the mental capacity to not be a total dick right now, so I’m not going to respond to that.”

“I’m sorry, what do you call how you act literally every other day?” her liquid courage pushed her to ask, “Seriously, what in hell is your problem with me?” 

“My problem is that you came from fucking nowhere with too many goddamn opinions about my music and what our ‘sound’ should be.” He said the last bit in a sad attempt to mimic her. “You just do whatever the fuck you want all the time and it drives me crazy.”

“Well, maybe if you were a tad more open to suggestions, I wouldn’t have to drive you crazy.”

“Maybe if you understood my music, you’d see I don’t need your suggestions.”

It was Rey’s turn to roll her eyes, “You don’t have to be the one in control all the time.” 

He smirked at her. He actually fucking smirked at her. He’d never done that before. It was the closest Rey had ever seen him come to a smile, and she had to say, she didn’t hate it. It was almost… sexy? No, no, no, that was the alcohol. It had to be. Sure, Ben was objectively an attractive guy. He was tall. Distractingly tall. Oh, she liked tall. And big. Big hands, broad chest, strong arms. Rey bet that he could hold both her arms over her head with one hand. He could so easily lift her onto to the bar and… 

Ugh. See? Distracting. Ben reached his hands back up to her shoulders and turned her so that he was behind her and she was facing her original destination. 

“I’m in a good mood tonight, sweetheart,” the asshole actually bent down, voice low in her ear, “I wouldn’t push it.”


	2. What You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the band's first gig. The band whose name I still have not decided on. Rey and Ben are in turmoil over their unwanted attraction to each other. Awkward, sexual tension ensues.

_In a few weeks I will get time_

_To realize it’s right before my eyes_

_And I can take it, if it’s what I want to do_

_I am leaving and this is starting to feel like It’s right before my eyes_

_And I can taste it_

_It’s my sweet beginning. -What You Know_ , Two Door Cinema Club

Okay, so maybe, just maybe, letting Poe convince her to take one last shot wasn’t such a good idea. But, was that a fucking lawn mower? That didn’t make any sense, there weren’t any lawns to mow near her apartment complex. Rey groaned, blindly searching for her phone, it couldn’t be past seven in the morning right now.

Suddenly, with her legs tangled up in the blanket, she felt her weight shift and tumbled into a less than graceful heap on the floor. Sitting up to take in her surroundings- the couch she had just fallen off of, the coffee table she barely missed on her way down, a glass of water with an aspirin sat next to it- the rest of her night started to come back to her.

She remembered how, after she had returned from the bathroom, everyone started breaking off into groups to split cabs for the night. Rose and Phasma happened to live only a block or two from one another, while Ben and Hux both lived downtown. Rey, on the other hand, lived nowhere near any of her friends, at least not close enough to call it “on the way”.

Finn and Poe had practically forced her to crash on their couch, bribing her with their adorable dog and a hangover breakfast. She specifically remembered Poe making the point that it would be quieter in the suburbs, way better for sleeping off their night. Fucking Liar.

The smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen gave Rey the strength she needed to actually move. Poe and Finn were milling around the kitchen in the epitome of domesticity. They fell into a natural rhythm, Finn preparing breakfast, Poe and his version of helping, that mostly included stealing a pieces of food and trying to distract Finn.

“Ah, she lives!” Poe laughed as he noticed her, sliding her a mug across the counter.

“Pfft, barely. I honestly don’t think I’ve been that drunk since college.”

“Well good thing we’ve got you the best hangover breakfast in the Pacific Northwest,” Rey’s stomach dropped as Poe singsonged, “we’ve got practice today.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course I am,” he said, setting a plate in front of her, “now eat your eggs. Everyone will be here in an hour.”

Rey excused herself after breakfast to shower, knowing there was no use in arguing. There was also no point in going all the way home since the band used Finn and Poe’s garage as their rehearsal space.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror and cursed Poe for calling rehearsal today. He was the one who insisted on buying rounds for everyone! Not to mention she wasn’t really in the mood to see Ben after last night. Whatever that was. Fuck, she had really almost forgotten about that. Seriously, what was that? Had he been _flirting_ with her? Even worse, had she actually _liked_ it?

No. No, he hadn’t been hitting on her, that would be insane. He hates her. And she hates him. He is such a dick, and frankly, obnoxiously attractive. Even if he had been flirting, which he wasn’t… Nope. No, better to stop that train of thought immediately. She was going to have to see him for practice anyway, so the sooner the better, right? Get it out of the way, and confirm, once and for all, that there is nothing there. Just hatred confused for sexual tension by an intoxicated brain. But other than that, nothing.

***********

To his surprise, Ben woke up with a less than splitting headache, but a headache all the same. Nothing an Advil and a cup of coffee wouldn’t fix. Which is the only reason he even responds to the text that woke him up, informing him that they would, in fact, be rehearsing today.

There was no use in arguing he supposed. Especially since, according to the text, the rest of the band had already confirmed. Honestly, he wasn’t sure how Poe did it. He was like the goddamned energizer bunny.

Besides, if Ben missed rehearsal that would mean a certain brunette, pain in his ass would have free reign over the music with no one to shut her down. The thought of Rey brought bits of the previous night rushing back, and a wave of emotion that could be anything from embarrassment to horror washed over him. The scrunch of her nose when she’d scolded him for his behavior, the almost indecipherable shiver when he’d grabbed her shoulders to steady her, and the way he could hear her breath stutter when he leaned down to speak in her ear. All of it a haze smelling of vodka and a light lemon scent that he knew had been her. Ben groaned aloud to himself.

Had they been _flirting_? Even worse, had he _initiated_ it? Intoxication be damned, what had he been thinking? Sure, he had always found Rey incredibly attractive, pain in the ass she may be, anyone with eyes could see it. From her bright, hazel eyes, to the freckles dusting her nose, to… well it didn’t really matter did it?

He couldn’t let himself get distracted by whatever had occurred between them last night. Not that anything had really happened. Rey probably wouldn’t even remember, if he’s being honest. Even if she did, she definitely wasn’t dwelling on it, because, why would she?

For better or worse, Ben knew he would see her today and it was time to pretend like last night, well parts of it, never happened.

***********

“So, um, should we talk about last night?”

Ben’s face went white as a sheet and Rey immediately regretted opening her mouth. They were standing in Poe and Finn’s kitchen grabbing a snack while the band took quick break from rehearsal. She didn’t know what came over her since she had made the decision to forget about last night permanently. Better to make a quick recovery.

“I just wanted to, um, say sorry for, uh… kind of yelling at you. You know, on the way to the bathroom.” Way to recover, Rey.

Ben looked somewhat relieved and slightly confused, color starting to return to his face. “You’ve never apologized for ‘kind of yelling at me’ before, so I wasn’t too worried about it.”

“Well, I’ve also never done it in a drunken rage, so I figured it warranted one.”

He let out a short sound that could almost be a chuckle, and Rey could swear that he was smirking. Again. She would never admit to the way her heart skipped a beat, when he took a step closer to her. Or at how that step making him tower over her sent a shiver down her spine. And especially not the way warmth spread through her entire body at him having to duck his head to look her in the eye when he next spoke.

“I’d hardly call that a drunken rage.”

*********

“Hey guys, we’re need to get back to it. Finn and I have dinner plans so I want to wrap up soon.” Poe rounded the corner into the kitchen just as they backed away from one another, both looking equally flushed. “What, were you guys making out in here or something?”

Rey started stuttering in protest as Ben turned a deep shade of red.

“Jesus, chill, I’m just kidding. Let’s go rehearse, weirdos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LIVE! It's been, what, a year since I last updated? Bet you thought you'd seen the last of me. For anyone out there who has actually been waiting to read more of this, I'm sorry I took so long. Thank you so much for your patience. I've had a healthy mix of writer's block, anxiety, completely losing and forgetting my outline notes for this fic, and a shitload of coursework for my classes. Did I mention I'm a college student? Yikes. Anyway, this chapter has been half written for probably about six months or so, and it was actually a comment from Popitsryry that helped motivate me to start writing this again. So, thank you for that. In case you missed it last time, this is my first ever fic. I'm also just starting to dip my toe back into creative writing. Sorry that this chapter is kind of short, but I just felt like I needed to put something up or I wouldn't ever do anything. Anyway, thanks again for reading.  
> Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr at thejewishdisneyprincess, that way you can bug me to write more if you need to. (sorry it's not hyperlinked, I'm new to uploading on here and am apparently inept.)  
> And finally I made a Spotify playlist for this fic way back and I still add to it from time to time. Some of it I feel directly pertains to the story, some of it is just what I think the bands sound would be, and some of it is a little of both. Again, I'm a dumbass and don't know how to hyperlink things on here, but the name is Angsty AU if you feel like searching for it. Thank you, again, if you've made it this far. All right, bye now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve made it to the end, THANK YOU FOR READING! I know this is kinda short, but it is my first ever fic so I really appreciate any feedback. I don’t really have a plan for how long this fic will be so I figure I’ll just ride it to wherever it takes me. I’m not sure if this will turn smutty, I’ll give it my best shot but that could be a disaster. If you wanna find me on tumblr I’m just thejewishdisneyprincess, but WAIT, there’s more! I’ve also made a spotify playlist filled with songs that inspired this fic, as well as some songs that fit the sound I imagine their band having. If there’s any songs you think I should add let me know, it’s called Angsty AU if you’re interested. One last thing, if you have any ideas for what their band name is, send them my way, because I’m at a loss. Phew. Okay. Thanks again if you made it this far and I hope you liked it!


End file.
